Jungfernliebe - Chapter 1
by Katherine Story
Summary: This is chapter 1 in an ongoing series. It is about a German girl who is stationed in Paris as a Wehrmacht Auxiliary. That is where she meets Hans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

August 1944 - Paris, France.

Katherine was running through the cobbled streets of Paris, her heart pounding in her chest. Sporadic bursts of gunfire and explosions could be heard in the background as she ran. She had been running ever since Headquarters had been attacked by the resistance and was headed for one of remaining German held outposts in the city. As she passed through a side street and into a wide town square a burst of gunfire spat out from no where causing her to dart into a narrow inset doorway in fright. When the gunfire curiously stopped she peeked out and was rewarded by the sight of a German soldier holding a smoking MP40 in his hands.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" she shouted to him in German.

The soldier lowered the barrel of the gun so that it was no longer pointed at her and replied,

"You're German?" he said with a mixture of relief, surprise and suspicion.

"Yes I'm German!" She replied.

"Step out where I can see you then." He ordered.

Katherine complied and stepped out from the doorway with her hands raised slightly over her head. Her identity was confirmed by her fair skin, blue eyes and blond hair which was done up in a French braid tied at the nape..

"Yep, you're definitely German alrighty! You're very pretty as well, a perfect aryan specimen as Herr Himmler would say." The soldier said chuckling, admiring her looks and well endowed body.

Katherine felt herself blushing under his gaze and observed the solider who had almost shot her. She saw that he was not much older than him and guessed that he was around the age of 17. With brown hair and blue eyes he too was quite handsome and she could easily imagine him on the front of a propaganda poster for the war effort.

"What is your name Fraulein?." he asked.

"Katherine." she replied.

"I'm Hans nice to meet you Katherine but we'd better get going eh? The enemy are going to be here any minute now! Someone nearby must have heard the gunshots."

He grabbed her by the arm and began to lead her further up the street, through a doorway and in between two barricades which led to an inclosed courtyard. They were halted by two soldiers manning a sandbagged machine gun position.

"Oh, its you Hans, who's the girl?" one of them asked.

"This is Katherine." Hans replied.

"I escaped from Headquarters when it was attacked by the resistance. I was trying to reach one of our remaining outposts when I met Hans." Katherine added.

"Well you'd better report in to the Hauptmann then. His office is in that building over there." instructed the second soldier.

"I'll leave you to that then Katherine, I need to go report in to my Feldwebel."

Katherine nodded and watched Hans walk across the courtyard and into another building. She then made her way to the Commander's office.

**Chapter 2 coming soon...**  
_If you liked this story so far then please leave some feedback or a review! ty~  
_-Kath


	2. Chapter 1:5

**Chapter 1.5**

Katherine was sitting outside the Commander's office and was waiting for him to finish up with the person who was currently conversing with him. The door opened and a staff sergeant exited glancing curiously at her before moving into the adjoining room. She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She stood up and went through the door.

"What is it this time?" the Captain said, he was reading a sheet of paper and had spoken without looking up.

"Um," Katherine said, biting her lip. "I was told to go report to you Herr Hauptmann."

"Eh?" The Captain looked up, "Who are you Fraulein?"

"I am Corporal Katherine Meyer, sir. I was attached to the communications division at Headquarters and escaped when the resistance attacked."

"Very well, I am Hauptmann Wilhelm and from now onwards you will be attached to my unit until further notice. You will help operate our radio system. Is there anything else you will need?"

"Where will I be staying Herr Hauptmann?" asked Katherine.

"There is accommodation across the courtyard, ask the Corporal there to show you to room 17." replied Wilhelm.

Katherine nodded and gave her thanks before heading out the door.

_**This was a short subchapter that pretty much just acts as a filler for the time between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2.**_

Thanks for reading and Chapter two will come out soon!


End file.
